


Soulmates

by foreverdrivinginpuddles123



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-05-18 03:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14845004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverdrivinginpuddles123/pseuds/foreverdrivinginpuddles123
Summary: Loki finds his soulmate





	1. No place I'd rather be

**Author's Note:**

> *Okay so this is an alternate version where Thor and Loki don’t get the encounter with Thanos’ ship.  
> *Civil war never happened, so everyone’s in the Avengers Tower happily ever after.  
> *Battle of New York and everything did happen.  
> *Banner never left in that Quinjet, he stayed on earth.

You were currently the Personal assistant of the whole Avengers Team. You’d help them out whenever you were needed. And boy were you needed. Especially after they would return from the field. But today was extra chaotic and you had no idea why. You had just woken up and got dressed to go downstairs for breakfast. Everyone was going crazy.

“Guys what the hell is going on?! Are we under attack!?”  
“Good morning Y/N, no we’re not under attack. It’s even worse!” Tony said to you. Tony was the one who was stressing the most, but he still managed to talk to you.  
“What is?”  
“Thor is coming with the entire population of Asgard. Ans guess who he’s bringing!”  
“Seriously Tony just tell me.” You started to get irritated. You just wanted Tony to tell you what the hell was going on that got everyone fired up so much.  
“He’s bringing reindeer games.” You looked up at Tony. How the hell should you know who that is. Tony saw the questioning expression you were making, and he just told you.

“He’s bringing Loki.” You were a bit shocked. This was the man who had basically destroyed the whole of New York 6 years ago. But you also thought to yourself: this was 6 years ago! You’ve changed so much in 6 years. Perhaps now, Loki would be a sweetheart… You didn't work for the Avengers yet 6 years ago. You’ve worked here for 5 years now, so Loki was mentioned from time to time. But by now most of the Avengers had completely forgotten him. Up till now. You met Thor a couple of times and you became good friends with him. Thor did mention his brother a lot and you could tell it pained him that his own Brother did THAT. But Thor also told you that he saw redemption in his brother, but it would be hard to reach. You didn’t really bother stressing out as all the others were doing. You were kindhearted and you never had any bad opinions about anyone before you got to know them. Take Tony as an example.

It was late in the afternoon when the Avengers wanted to meet up one last time to discuss the arrival of Thor and all the others.  
“We’ll house most of his people at the new Avengers facility where they can start over. Thor, Loki and some others will stay here.”  
“I will not have that asshole staying here with us. He’ll kill all of us in our sleeps.” Banner said.  
“Easy on the guy man. The last time you saw him was 6 years ago. If his intentions were the same as 6 years ago, I doubt Thor would’ve brought him here.” You wouldn’t accept this behavior. And what you said was true. You also wanted him to have a new home, and to feel accepted here. This pre-assumption wasn’t going to help with that at all.  
“I’d love to disagree with you Y/N, but you’re right.” Steve said.  
“Fine. How about you show him around then hmmm?” Tony said.  
“Yeah that’s fine. I did the same for Thor.” You were honest. You were also probably the only one that didn’t want to kill Loki upon arrival. Everyone else was deadly quiet.  
“What?”  
“You really want to do this Y/N? As your friend, I find it a very bad idea.” Natasha said. You and Natasha would sneak in the training rooms after everyone was gone to train you. You got befriended really fast and you were inseparable.  
“Yeah. And I hope to prove my point.”  
“Then it’s settled. Our assistant will show him around.” Tony said.

Late in the evening the Asgardian ship arrived. It was too big, so it kept floating in the air and Thor and Loki jumped out of it. The rest of the people remained on the ship. And the captain got coordinated for the new Avengers location.  
Thor had a big welcome with hugs and kisses, while no-one said anything to Loki. Some mumbled insults but most of the Avengers just glared daggers at him. You have Thor a big hug.  
“Hey haven’t seen you in ages. How are you doing? How’s space?” You smiled at Thor.  
“Ah Y/N. It’s great to see you! I’ve missed my little helper.” Thor messed with your hair.  
“New haircut hmm?”  
“I don’t want to talk about it.” You laughed  
“Well it looks good on you.” You punched him in his arm and Thor giggled a little bit.

Loki was still standing in the same corner as when he arrived. He knew this was a bad idea. Everyone was SO happy to see Thor, but they wanted to throw him of the building. Loki had changed. He helped out his brother and his people. He was still mischievous as hell, but that would never change. He could see all the familiar faces, except you. You were a new face. You were young and full of energy. He couldn’t imagine that anyone would even say hi to him until you walked up to him.  
“Hi there. You must be Loki. I’m Y/N. I’ll be showing you around the next few days so if you have any questions, don’t be afraid to ask them.” You handed out your hand and Loki shook it as quickly as he could. His jaw dropped. He wouldn’t expect anyone to talk to him, and not in this kind way. 

Thor didn’t know where his room was anymore, so you walked both men to the place they needed to be.  
“I told you this was a bad Idea.” Loki said to Thor.  
“They’ll come to reason with you Loki. Give them some time.” Thor said.  
“Here we are.” Thor this is yours. And Loki… Well… They gave you a maintenance closet…. But I managed to kick out some stuff in this room here, so you can stay here.” Loki again was surprised by your hospitality and he started wondering whether it was true or not. But he was the god of lies and he would know when you would be lying of faking it.  
“Thank you Y/N. Also on the behalf of my brother.” Thor looked over to Loki who was still not very secure about his situation.  
“No problem. I’ll see you in the morning. Goodnight boys.” You smiled at both of them and walked back to the Avengers.

“Thank god she’s still in one piece.” Clint said.  
“Oh stop it guys. Both of them lost their home and all their happy memories that came with it. Give them some slack. Loki may have been an evil witch 6 years ago, but by the looks of it he feels the shittiest out of all of us.”  
“Sure.” Some said.  
“I’m tired, I’m going to bed. Good night!” You waved at them and you went back to your room. You took a quick shower and jumped into bed.

Loki was still not very happy with where he was. Out of all places, Thor needed to go HERE. Where he tried to kill everyone years ago. Both brothers went to the kitchen in the middle of the night to grab something to eat. Loki tried to reason with Thor to go to ANY other place on Midgard, but Thor refused.  
“This is my home on Midgard, I can’t lose this place as well.” Thor said to Loki.  
“Fine. But that girl Y/N, does she know about me and my history here?”  
“Yes she does. But she’s not like the others. She’s kind, open minded and she can handle a lot. She’s the Avengers assistant. She makes sure everything runs smoothly. She forgives very easily when she wants too.”  
“We’ll see about that.” Loki smirked.  
“How about we don’t!” Thor said. After that you walked in.

“Late night snacking, now are we?” You said  
“Yes we were quite hungry from our travels.”  
“So it seems. It looks like I have to go grocery shopping today. You ate the whole fridge!  
“My apologies Y/N.”  
“No need to apologize. We just have to get some more food than usual now you’re back.”  
Thor smiled at you. Loki just stared at you in awe. You were not even a little angry with the mess his brother made.  
“Just clean up after you’re done?” You said. You grabbed the last coca cola and a protein bar.  
“Of course. Good night Y/N.”  
“Good night guys.”  
Loki didn’t say anything the whole time you were there. You didn’t act weird towards him. You just talked to him like he’s been here for years without making any trouble. Loki looked at you leaving and then started playing with his food.  
“She’s not in a relationship at the moment.” Thor told his brother.  
“Why should I care?” Loki said a bit nervous.  
“Because you’re currently in no relationship.”  
“I just think it’s weird why she’s acting so kind toward me. It must be a trick or an act on her behalf.”  
“You’re no longer that person from years ago Loki. It appears to me that Y/N has an interest in learning more about you. Why not give her that opportunity?”  
“No. that’s just because she has to show me around.” Loki was certain of it.  
“Well I’ve known Y/N for 5 years now. She’s a good friend of mine. And this has nothing to do with that.”

Loki went back to his room to think about it more. He wanted to see how you were with the other Avengers to make sure it was just a work thing and not anything else only expressed towards him only. He would keep an eye on you without you noticing. One week passed and you and Bucky were cooking dinner for everyone else.  
“No Buck. There’s no gummy bears in spaghetti!” you yelled at him almost crying in tears of joy.  
“There is now!” He threw a bunch of candy towards you. You both laughed.  
“Come on we need to continue, or everything will burn, and we have to start over.”  
“Sure thing doll.” He laughed and continued cutting the vegetables.  
“Oh no eggplant this time Buck.”  
“Why not?”  
“Loki hates it and I don’t think anyone else will miss it either.”  
“Why are you so concerned about the guy? Something going on I should know about?”  
“Yes there’s totally something going on. Why are you so concerned about me? He lost his home and his people. His parents.. Just like Thor. We all pity Thor, but we should also pity him. Thor’s family and Loki is family now as well. I think he also deserves a nice welcome here. And it starts with the little things. Like leaving out the eggplant when we’re making dinner.” You said it a bit too sarcastic towards Bucky, but he knew enough.

Loki was surprised that you stood up for him like that. No-one on this whole planet did. Thor walked up to Loki and Loki was startled.  
“Everything okay Loki?”  
“No. Look at her. Tell me brother… Do you believe in love at first sight.  
“No I don’t but if you’re talking about Y/N, I’m not surprised. She’s very kind and I can see you have eye for her.”  
“She’s absolutely mesmerizing. I want to know more of her.” Loki wanted to know more of her. He believed in love at first sight and he also believed in the rare appearance of soulmates.  
“I never thought there would be a day that you would love anyone else, but here we are! I am happy for you that you found someone since you weren’t very happy about coming to earth in the first place.”  
“There’s no place I’d rather be than here.”


	2. I'd give my life for her

Soulmates chapter 2

That dinner was more awkward for Loki than usual. He told Thor that he believed you were love at first sight. Thor himself did not believe in this, but he was happy for his brother that he may have found someone. But up till now Loki and Thor had no idea how the other party involved thought about it. You sat at the other side of the table, so there was no way for them to find out while everyone was still seated and eating. Here and there, there were a few insults thrown at Loki.   
“You better eat up the food Loki and not speak a word, or else we’ll.”  
“Okay that’s enough guys. It doesn’t even make any sense. Like you always finish your plate..” You understood that there was a history between Loki and the other Avengers, but they had to give it a place. Bringing up their hate was no way of moving forward. And Loki didn’t even speak much lately. You had the idea that he was just here because of his brother. Or else he would’ve gone elsewhere on earth.  
“Sorry Y/N. I’ll stop.” Sam said.

After everyone was done eating, everyone just went their own directions. You were usually the one to clean up the mess everyone made. You put on some music and started piling the plates.   
“Can I help?” A voice said shyly.  
“God damn it!” You yelped and almost dropped the plates.  
“Well, a god indeed. But no need to damn me, I hope.” Loki said  
“I didn’t hear you entering.” You smiled  
“Here let me help. Do you have to do this all on your own? Three times a day?” Loki felt sorry for you. He would’ve thought that someone would help you, since you are being nice to everyone as well.  
“Oh thanks. It just need to go over there.” You waved at the dishwasher.  
After you and Loki were done, you both took a cup of coffee. You noticed Loki being more and more shy every minute he was around you.

“Everything okay Loki? They didn’t hurt you did they?”  
“No they didn’t. If they would, they would be hurt too. Trust me.”  
“Okay…” you were reminded that Loki was still a powerful god.  
Loki noticed the switch and he needed to ask you whether you liked him as well. But he had to figure out in the subtle way.  
“Hey Y/N?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Would you like to. Perhaps go to. If you’d like to…”  
“Yes???”  
“Would you like to go out for dinner some time?”  
“Sure! I haven’t been out in a while. I know a good place where we can eat. How about tomorrow?” Loki did not expect a yes and he was ready to walk away with his loss.  
“Okay.” Loki just stood up and walked away. You thought it was a bit weird, since you just said yes, but you could tell he was nervous asking about it. 

The next day you were helping out Tony designing his new suit.  
“Gotta go Tony. I have a date.”  
“You? A date? With who?! Please tell me it isn’t Bucky.”  
“What? NO of course not! I’m going out to have dinner with Loki.”  
“Are you sure about that? It could just be a trick. I noticed he has been very quiet since he arrived. He may be up to something.”  
Loki was standing outside hearing everything you and Tony said.  
“How about the guy wants to leave the tower for a few hours to get away from all of your mean comments?”  
“That too. I’ll send some security with you.”  
“No thanks. I’ll be fine. I have to go and freshen up, or I’m gonna be late.” When Loki heard this he quickly walked the other way. When you left the room, you could hear Tony murmuring some nasty things about Loki, but you just let him.

You told Loki it was a bit of a fancy restaurant. You told him you could fetch him a suit, but there was no need. He would get one himself. You yourself wore a simple but fancy black dress with a pair of gold heels. You met up outside of the building and Loki was wearing a very dashing black suit. You weren’t surprised. You took a cab to get to the restaurant. Loki didn't say much for himself. He would answer your questions with yes or no but that was all he had in store at that moment. After you seated yourselves at the table in the restaurant Loki loosened up a bit. You would ask him about his home, his brother, mother, father, family and friends. He would talk with a smile or with a lot of sadness in his eyes. He would also tell you the reason why he had to take over earth and what happened before that. At one point you grabbed his hand.  
“You shouldn’t blame yourself for all of this. If what you say is true, and I believe it is, why not tell the others? They are making your life a living hell for something you didn’t have any control over.”  
“They won’t believe me, and frankly I wouldn’t either.” Loki knew that there was a fine line from his “normal” mischievous actions and his actions that he did were he had no control over. But Loki would always pick the option that was best for him. And the Avengers knew that, and so did Thor.  
After you were both finished you decided to walk back toward the tower. You chatted some more and then Loki asked you a question.

“Do you believe in soulmates Y/N?”  
“I don’t know. I suppose it isn’t false. Just like vampires or ghosts for that matter. I do as I don’t believe in them, until I actually see one.”  
“I do believe in them.”  
“Ghosts?” You got a bit lost in the conversation.  
“No. Soulmates. And not to be rude or obtrusive, but I think you are my soulmate.”  
You now understood why Loki was so shy around you. He didn't have the guts to tell you about this until he got to know you a little bit better. And this dinner was the perfect opportunity for him to do that.  
“How do you know? Is there some light flowing around me or something?”  
“You’re not angry with me?”  
“Why would I be? You didn’t hurt nor insult me. And I am still in one piece.” You giggled. “But how do you know?”  
“It’s just a feeling Y/N. But I had to share it with you. If you wish to not speak to me again. I understand, and I’ll leave you be.”

You both entered the tower and when you were going to part ways you gave Loki a kiss on the cheek.  
“How about we figure it out tomorrow?” And you left to go to bed.  
Loki was still startled with how serene you handled the situation. You weren’t angry with him and you certainly didn’t ignore him on the rest of the walk home.  
Loki told Thor about the evening and even Thor started to think you were a nice match for his brother.  
“But what about you?” Thor asked Loki.  
“What about me?”  
“Well. I know you longer than anyone else. You always choose the option that is best for you. If you have a plus one, you have to consider that as well.”  
“She’s 99% for sure my soulmate. I’d give my life for her.” And both Loki and Thor knew that was enough proof for Loki. That he was ready for someone else to enter his life.


	3. The morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Loki discuss the soulmate matter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, since I don't have a lot of time to write a big chapter (wifi and all). But I needed to stay up to date a little bit ;)

When you woke up the next day, you just started your morning routine like you’d always had. You got a quick shower, you got dressed and you started preparing breakfast in the kitchen a few floors down. You threw the buns and croissants in baskets and put them on the table. You did the same with the cheese, ham and other (sweet) treats. You put down wineglasses for the orange juice and you placed coffee/tea cups on the table as well. Everything was sorted out when the first Avengers started to enter.  
“How was your DATE?” Tony asked a bit too loudly.  
“Wait, Y/N had a date?! With who!!? Why didn’t you tell me Y/N.” Bucky asked with a bit of disappointment traces in his way of speaking.  
“She had a date with Loki.” Tony said it in a mean sarcastic way, while he was giggling a little bit.

“Come on Tony, I’m still alive and nothing happened. We ate food though, hope that won’t cause any issues.” Somehow everyone just thought you were desperately banging Loki for some matter. Of course, that wasn’t the case. You understood him very well. You also felt a bit left out from time to time. Nobody really listened to you, whether is was of importance or not. And you had “friends”, but they were never there for you when you needed them. And not to start about the relationship you had with your dad.  
“As long as he doesn’t hurt Y/N, it’s no issue, right?” Wanda asked. Thank god she was on your side.  
“Okay fine. But the minute I see a scratch or bruise, whether it’s from Loki or not, he’s a dead man. No need to fuck up my assistant.” Tony said. 

You still felt a bit left out sometimes when the Avengers called you their assistant. That is what you were, but they could call you their friend or just by your name, but you knew it was nothing personal.   
Right after Tony said that Loki and Thor entered, and the room was quit.  
“Well I guess my plans from last evening have been exposed.” Loki said as he walked toward the table and sat himself down. He was still not in the mood for chatty conversations with the Avengers for as long as they were talking badly about him behind his back.   
“You better not hurt her Loki, or I’ll.”  
“You’ll what? Kill me? Evidently, there’ll be a line.” Loki told Tony.   
“Okay guys enough! No more fighting and mean comments against one another, let’s just eat okay?” You said. You were done with their child like behavior, but after everyone started eating everything went back to normal. You were your chatty and happy self, and everyone was having a good time. 

You were sitting next to Loki and you would pinch his leg from time to time to get eye contact. You’d smile hoping that he could read your eyes and that he’d know everything was fine. He’s shyly smile back, trying to not gain too much attention. After everybody was done eating Loki left as well, leaving you alone to clean up the mess. After you were done you walked to his room and knocked on the door. But unfortunately, no reaction nor response. When you knocked on Thor’s room, Thor did open the door.  
“Have you seen Loki? He told me yesterday that I might be his “soulmate” but he hasn't really spoken to me since. Do you know where he might be hiding?”  
“I know, he told me too himself, before your dinner. But to answer your question, he’s probably training or he’s reading. The places that belong to those activities, you can find I believe.”  
“Yes thank you. Wait what did you mean he told you before dinner?”  
“He told me the day he arrived that he liked you and that you might be his soulmate, I am sorry for speaking on Loki’s behalf and I shouldn’t have said that.” Thor walked back and closed the door. You hurried yourself to the training area.

No one was their but one person. You could quickly tell that it was Loki since it was a close combat with a dummy and it was a pretty angry one as well. You watched from a distance until you saw something shiny coming towards you. When you figured out what it was, it was already stuck in the wall, only a few inches away from your face.  
“Like what you see Y/N?”  
“Not really, since the thing I was looking at just threw a knife at my face. You missed by the way.” Loki laughed in a mischievous way.  
“I didn’t miss Y/N. I never do. Just trying to surprise you, that’s all.”  
“I hope so. I am not trained for combat, so please don’t try to get me involved. Tony would probably fire me.” Loki nodded his head and put down the knives. He walked toward you and stopped only a few feet away from you.  
“What can I help you with?” He asked. In a way you had a feeling that if you’d ask him to kill anyone, he’d do it within a heartbeat.  
“We need to talk about what you said earlier yesterday. About me being your soulmate.”  
“Yes, why don’t we go somewhere a bit more private to that we can discuss this matter?”  
“Sure.” You followed Loki, only noticing he was walking to your room instead of his own.

When you both entered the room, Loki closed the door and froze the entire thing so that no-one could enter or leave….  
“What I figured out is that a soulmate bond can be a one-way or a two-way bond. So you could be mine, but I might not be yours. Or we’re both each other’s soulmates. The only way we figure that out is in time. There are a few spells to link yourself to your soulmate and vice versa, but that’s way too early and way to aggressive to be using already. Besides that, I don’t know that much more. I’d have to ask Frigga.”  
“Okay. I don’t know anything about it, that’s why I’m asking you. But I also don’t know whether you’re my soulmate. I don’t even know whether I like you in THAT way, you know?” Loki looked hurt and you needed to step in.  
“Not that I hate you!! Please understand, I can’t fall for you in one dinner.” Loki laughed, and you knew you made him understand.  
“We’ll figure out in time. I’ll send message to Frigga about the matter, hoping that she knows more than I do. Until then we’ll just see where things go?”  
“Of course. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have some work to do.” You walked towards the frozen door, and when you looked back to Loki he waved his hand and the door was normal.  
“You’ll have to go to Loki, this is my room for as far as I know.”  
“Yes of course. My apologies Y/N. I was far away already with my thoughts.”  
“That’s fine. I’ll see you at dinner.” You did give Loki a quick hug, but you where too terrified of what his reaction would be, so you just started walking. 

Loki didn’t expect to receive a hug from you, but it did made him feel a bit wanted from inside. No-one had shown any true love or caring for him, so he didn’t expect you to do that either. He hoped you’d like him too, for he was really into you.


End file.
